Finland
Finland is a female contestant in ''Objects of the World''. She is currently competing on Freaky Finns. She can be random at times and likes Finnish memes and Eurovision. She’s a very unlucky person but seems to have luck at the worst of times. She’s close with Estonia and treats her like she’s her sister. Finland calls Estonia nordic and she really cares for Estonia. She and Sweden don’t get along well as he believes Estonia should remain a baltic state. Appearance Finland appears to be an object form of the country of Finland. She appears to be flat and instead of land and her body is the Finnish flag in the shape of Finland. Personality Finland is a huge fan of Finnish memes as shown in We Fly! when her airline submission only showed Finnish memes on the computers and the WiFi password is also a Finnish meme. In Estonia Confirmed, Finland, in her confession, said “Fug! :D”, which is also another Finnish meme. She also seems to be a fan of Eurovision as the only music that is played on her airlines is music from Lordi, the band that gained Finland their only win in Eurovision. This year, Finland wasn’t so lucky as she came in 25th place in Eurovision, second to last in the grand finals. Finland also isn’t very lucky and happens to have luck at the worst times. She can be clumsy at times, but she always hopes for the best. Coverage ''Objects of the World'' In Te fyrir Tvo, Finland is seen falling out of the sky and landing on United Nations dead corpse. Her nordic cousins welcome her except Iceland, who calls her an intruder. Yakko states that she can debut as Panama complains. Yakko then tells the countries, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Finland, that they can debut next episode. He then tells the reader that non-contestants in the comments can choose which country they want to be. Finland was chosen by isabeljolly115. In Michael, I suggest you stop immediately, Finland says “Where’s the leak, ma’am,” as the other contestants are also saying random stuff. After Cake at Stake, Yakko works with the new contestants and creates a new team, Freaky Finns, with Finland as the team captain. He then chose other contestants from the other teams to be on the Freaky Finns. Norway is one of the few other countries that were chosen to be on Finland’s team. In We Fly!, Yakko informs Finland that she is the team captian of the Freaky Finns, although he said so in the previous episode. Croatia asks Finland if she could be a co-captain in which Finland awkwardly agrees. During confessionals, Finland says that Estonia is nordic and that Sweden says otherwise. After confessionals, Yakko judges the countries responses. Finland’s response was the following: “Finn Airlines. All the food and drinks start with the letter “F”. French Fries, Fanta, Frog legs, Fried beans, Fried bacon, anything that can be fried, fish, fishsticks, frappuccino, Frosty, frosting, fruit punch, fruit juice, fruit smoothie, Frosted Flakes, and so on. The music is from our lord and savior, Lordi, the man with his band that gained us our only win in Eurovision. You pay for your tickets in Euros, and we provide TV, full of Finnish TV Shows, like Aasi, Morso ja Mouru, and we have computers, which only show Finnish memes. We have WiFi as well, and the password is Spurdo Spärde. So come to Suomi! It’s winter all year. ��” Spurdo Spärde is a famous Finnish meme and Aasi, Morso ja Mouru was a children’s Finnish TV show that aired from 1999-2001. It was based off a Finnish children’s book series and the characters are all puppets. Morso is said to be creepy and was intentionally made to seem scary so kids can learn to accept differences. Finland was the only contestant who got a 10/10 rating. Her team won the challenge and Sheepish Māori came in last and was up for elimination. In Estonia Confirmed, Yakko reveals that he had a fridge and sold it a bazillion to pay for the contestants airlines and make up the costs, except Finland’s. After Cake at Stake, the countries board Finland’s plane and some other countries are introduced as plane staff, including Estonia. During confessionals, Finland says “Fug! :D”, which is another Finnish meme. Trivia *Finland may or may not be a fan of heavy metal as it is a very popular music genre in Finland and her fascination with Lordi, the band that won Eurovision in 2006, gaining Finland its only win. *Finland loves Finnish memes, if she hasn’t made that clear enough *Finland is a male in the Objects of the World comic Category:Characters